Dreaming of Forever
by edwardcullenissosexy
Summary: AH/AU: Bella and Edward, after hiding their feelings deep inside for months, have finally gotten together thanks to Alice, Edward's twin sister and Bella's best friend. One day they might love each other, if they don't already. Series of oneshots.


**_Going back and re-reading this, all I have to say is ABI_GAIL_!!!!! Sigh... she's so lame... but I love her. If only I'd realized... oh and I know this is stupid. It's translated from dream form and sounds kind of dumb. But the idea is cute. _**

Bella leaned against Edward's shoulder. He gently stroked her arm and she sighed contentedly. He kissed her forehead lightly and she smiled. She sat up straighter and so did he.

Edward blew her a kiss and smiled that cheeky grin of his. Bella wanted badly at that moment to kiss him. It would be their first kiss, and she didn't know what she was doing, but she wanted it. Bella leaned towards Edward's smooth looking lips. He smiled at her, seemingly encouraging the kiss, but he turned away, causing Bella to pull back sharply. Bella didn't know this, but he was nervous-- he knew he wasn't quite ready to kiss her yet-- though he wanted to badly-- and he wanted this to be perfect for her. Having Alice, his sister and Bella's best friend, in the next room over, probably sneaking glances at the newly formed couple every few minutes, was not the perfect setting for their first kiss. Alice was shocked at first when she had found out that Bella liked her brother and had been even more shocked when she found out a month later that Edward liked her as well. Needless to say, she got them together, partly because she was sick of Bella asking about Edward everyday at school.

Rejection washed through Bella. Edward, lost in his own thoughts and not really paying that much attention, didn't notice the pain in her eyes. He lightly held her forearms, oblivious to Bella's sudden need to run from the room. He leaned backwards, pulling her with him, pulling her closer. His lips were tantalizingly close and though she logically knew it was a bad idea, putting herself out there to be rejected again and she knew she shouldn't, Bella attempted to kiss him again. Again, Edward leaned his head away but he continued pulling her down beside him.

When she was lying tucked into his side, he wrapped his warm arms around her. Despite the pain she felt, Bella still felt comforted; it was impossible not to in his embrace, or even when she was anywhere near him for that matter. His lips touched her ear softly.

"Not yet," he whispered. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and she pressed herself even closer to him, sighing once more.

--

Edward made a gesture for Bella to come over to where he was reading. He set his book down when she came closer. Bella eyed the arm of the chair he was sitting in and the coffee table in front of him, trying to decide where to sit. He opened his arms and she looked confused. He smiled at her and she moved to sit next to him. He pulled her small body onto his lap instead. Edwad wrapped his arms around her. Bella tucked her face into his shoulder.

She shifted slightly so she could get closer to him, but also wondering if she should get off, but his arms tightened, helping her to get closer.

"I'm not too heavy for this am I? I can move..." she ridiculously wondered. She was actually quite light, with a small, lithe body, but she had body image issues and it seemed that whenever she looked in the mirror, her size zero-to-three-depending-on-the-cut waist wasn't as small as it was in reality. Bella started to move away from Edward, but he continued to hold her close.

"No, you're perfect," he murmered. She pulled away so she could see his face. He smiled wider. At the same time, for some unknown reason, their faces pulled closer to each other like magnents. Their lips touched in a perfect worth-the-wait-but-still-spur-of-the-moment first kiss.

_**-author wakes up-**_

_**so, hope you liked it. I know it was cheesy, and yes, I **_**did**_** add a little bit, but it was just the kind of thing that is not acknowledged, but sort of already known for some reason; which is also why this is third person instead of first from Bella's POV. It was originally Bella's POV but like she was looking at herself from far away, but the not said but still somehow **_**known**_** knowledge of Edward's POV caused me to put this story as thrid person. It seemed to fit better. Please review, and also check out some of my other stories. :)**_


End file.
